monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Pup/Paradox/@comment-30489421-20170331085751
Since, I have played with 4 bandits together a playthrough I have decided to post their quotes on separate pages. Some may not be 100% accurate, so I will not edit the wiki. Here you go: -"What is she?! What's going?!" - Fight against Nuruko. -"Whatever you are, welcome to the party!" - Nuruko Joins the party. -First Alternate World: "I'm kinda scared... but I'm a dragon! I'll fight through it!" "I'm a little scared. My scales are pricking..." "It's kind of scary..." - Harpy village. "I can tell you have an honest heart behind those suspicious glasses!" - TO NERO "We won... but did we overdo it?" - After beating harpy (reina) "I, I've never seen a queen monster before... I'm scared..." - To Queen Harpy. "We've been trying our hardest!" - After beating Queen Harpy. "I wish I had been given a cooler name..." - When Ilias speaks about human names, that often repeat "Sword and fist skills! That's so coooool!" - NPC about a Battle Master class. "Rawr! We can do this!" - Before second Tartarus "*Sniff**Sniff* I smell peace in the air!" - Beginning of the second alternative world. "Ugh, I have no sense of direction. Please don't let me get separated from you." - When the group enters Enrika Forest. "You'll be fine! I'll be with you!" - She comforts the Goblin Girl about ship. "Rawr! I'm burning uuup!" - When she finds out about going to Sentora. "Rawr! I'm practicing my fire breathing! Fwooosh!" - Camp 2. "It's time to get desperate!" - Fight with Nanabi. "Rawr! Let's ramaaage!" - The group sets of from Iliasport. "20 of them have disappeared? That's scary..." - When mermaids speak about missing mermaids and others. "I need to send a letter to my parents, just in case." - When the group decides to help the mermaids. "Grrr! This door won't open either..." - She tried opening the prison with mermaids.. "Rawr! No holding baack!" - fight with Meia. "I need to be careful..." - when the group hides Queen of southern ocean (about not eating her by an accident.) "Uga! Let's beat up anyone who stands in our way!" - Church of San Ilia. "Rawrr! My claws are itching to fight! I need to become much, much stronger too!" - After finding about four spirits. "We're going to beat up the bad guys!" - Meeting imprisoned guards in haunted Mansion. "That's scary!" - rumours about rubiana "Ohh!! So cool!" - Justice Kaiser "OOOOHHH!! I can feel the burning spiriiiit!" - Justice Kaiser license. "I-I won't back down!" - seeing Sphinx "Uga! So the skilled ones from all over the world gather here?!" - Monte Carlo NPC "I hadn't realized we were strong enough to beat serious bandits already... if we reformed out bandit gang now... Ugaa! I nearly fell to the dark side for a moment! I've let down my master!" - After beating up lizard thieves. "Ugaa! What style...! So this is a bandit boss!" - Lizard bandit boss. "W-we won! This is my clean break from the dark side!" - Beating Lizard Boss. "Rawr! Let's do it!" - After beating up Adralmech